


blue lemonade

by kinolesbian



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinolesbian/pseuds/kinolesbian
Summary: minghao and seokmin are two idiots in love that don't quite realize it yet.inspired by blue lemonade by red velvet





	blue lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt proofread because my eyes are telling me to TAKE A NAP but i hope u enjoy !!

**_MINGHAO_ ** admires seokmin, a lot really. it may not seem obvious, but he admires how bright and cheerful he always manages to me. and there are times where he has said being happy and cheerful all the time can be tiring, but he still always is, and it means to lot to minghao. he can’t help that he doesn’t show it enough, but he hopes seokmin knows he does. seokmin does though, it’s something between them that only they know about. it’s unspoken between them, and minghao appreciates it. because, no offense but seokmin really trusts seokmin and soonyoung, but they aren’t exactly the quietest members of the group. and the chances of them accidentally saying something is very,  _ very _ , high. 

 

seokmin likes minghao.  _ a lot _ , he likes xu minghao more than anything probably. he always wants to be around him, always wants to get cuddled by him, always watching him with fascination when he dances with such vigour and expertise, like he’s a ballerina. and it seems that minghao likes him too, but he doesn’t like him like  _ seokmin likes him. _ to seokmin, minghao is simply different from the rest of his members, his aura draws you in, and captivates you until you are completely swallowed in his presence, and you definitely won’t forget him, or the time you spend with him. like how neither of them forgot about what happened yesterday. and seokmin certainly wouldn’t forget it till the day he would be lying in his deathbed. 

 

**_It’s so clear_ **

**_The space between your eyes and mine_ **

**_A wave is coming over us_ **

**_A slightly blue light spins and freshness spreads over our lips_ **

 

“ah finally!” seokmin practically screeches, flopping on the hotel bed, looking like a starfish. after the concert, all of the boys are extremely tired. “seokmin-ah, i have to get in bed too!” minghao whines, folding seokmin in. seungcheol looks at the two, sighs, and travels to the other room with joshua and jeonghan. the other two boys that would be rooming with them, were seungkwan and soonyoung, but soonyoung could probably sleep through an earthquake, and seungkwan listens to music when he sleeps so the two don’t have to worry about waking them up. 

 

“you, shower first.” minghao says, sitting up. “but i’m so comfortable, minghao-” he pushes him off the bed completely, a small yelp leaving the boy as he tumbled to the ground. “fine, meanie.” minghao can’t lie and say that the pout seokmin makes is absolutely adorable. when seokmin stands up, he gets really close to minghao’s face. like  _ really,  _ **_really_ ** , close to his face. their lips are at most a few centimeters apart when seokmin says “i’ll get you back for that.” and minghao’s heart is beating out of his chest.

 

all minghao had to do was lean in, and he could get a kiss from seokmin, but he didn’t. he’s too scared to, because what he and seokmin have is good, and one chaste kiss will most definitely ruin that, no doubt about it. they’ve built up this amazing friendship, and minghao refuses to let it come crashing down for his own selfish needs. 

 

seokmin most definitely wanted to kiss minghao, but he got up and went to go shower instead. his thoughts majority were “why the hell did i do that?” which he still cannot find the answer to. maybe it was the lack of energy that wasn’t making him think straight and do weird things. or maybe his lack of energy was simply acting on what he would still want to do even if he was full of energy. who knows, and honestly seokmin doesn't want to think about it any longer and find out. 

 

**_You shake up my heart_ **

**_Like the bottle of soda there_ **

**_There’s an unfamiliar feeling in me_ **

**_Pour yourself out more, oh you_ **

 

when seokmin comes out of the shower, he finds minghao with a towel on his head, in frog pajamas, scrolling through his social media, and seokmin smiles. “oh, hey.” minghao says quietly, and seokmin smiles even wider. he jumps into bed, minghao wrapping him in his arms on instinct. he doesn’t know why, but it’s always been a natural thing for minghao to wrap his arms around the boy’s broad frame, natural for him to protect him.

 

for once, they don’t care if the rest of the gag trio can see them, and coos at them for being too romantic. minghao doesn’t care, as he wraps them under the covers. he expects seokmin’s breathing to even out, but it doesn’t it seems to quicken. “seok, you alright?” minghao asks, and seokmin lets in a big sigh. “being this close makes me a little nervous, that’s all.” seokmin says, red dusting his cheeks. seokmin is being hot, humble, open, and transparent, and minghao is glad he is. because he thought it was just himself who was nervous about how  _ close _ they are.

 

“it’s okay, it’s just me.” minghao says, and seokmin feels something stir in him. three words, and butterflies arise in seokmin’s stomach. thank god it’s dark, because seokmin’s face is beat red. “can y’all stop canoodling at the buttcrack of dawn and go to bed?” soonyoung suddenly yells, and minghao thinks his soul leaves his body. “no fun soonyoung! me and minghao were comfortable and you scared him!” seokmin says before snuggling into minghao’s neck, making minghao the big spoon.

 

soon enough, seokmin’s breathing does even out. there’s a faint sound of some exid song  _ (ddd, if minghao remembers correctly from the time the three of them danced to it when they were drunk off their asses) _ coming from seungkwan’s headphones. soonyoung’s light snores are louder though, so minghao is the only one still awake. 

 

“goodnight, seokie.” minghao kisses his forehead, and drifts off into the land of sleep. it’s peaceful, minghao likes this. he can’t lie and say he doesn’t want a little bit more though. but this is good, this is okay. he won’t take this for granted. something flutters in his chest, but he stuffs it down. 

 

**_Fill my cup, I smell the sweet scent of the ocean (Pop pop)_ **

**_As if you squeezed freshly picked lemons in it (Pop pop)_ **

**_I can’t hide it, I like you (Pop pop)_ **

**_Shades of blue arise, the moment I see you_ **

 

seokmin dotes on minghao, following him all the way down to get breakfast. “seokmin, why are you always with minghao? do you like him or something?” jeonghan asks him, stuffing a spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. minghao chokes on his coffee, and junhui bursts into laughter, almost as if he knows the actual answer to jeonghan’s question. seokmin shoots jeonghan a dirty look, and jeonghan smirks back at him. “i don’t, he’s just, i don’t know.” seokmin is lying, and he wishes he could just go out and say he is absolutely in love with xu ming hao because the way minghao’s face changes from surprised to hurt, and quickly shifts back to normal without a doubt hurts his soul. 

 

“yeah, we don’t like,  _ like _ , each other.” minghao laughs it off, and junhui’s expression changes into concern, but minghao shrugs it off. the group ignores whatever just happened, and continues talking, but junhui continues to look at minghao, and seokmin wonders why. the two are best friends, and most likely have secrets that the rest of group doesn’t know about, but seokmin still wants to know. invasion of privacy or not, junhui knows why minghao’s expression changed so quickly, and seokmin has to find out too. 

 

“minghao what the fuck was that?” junhui asks, pulling him into the bathroom. “what was i supposed to do? he said he didn’t like me, and i didn’t want him to feel bad!” minghao says, pulling at his hair. not only does seokmin not like him,  _ love him _ , but he probably never even thought that minghao ever liked him. it leaves an empty hole in his chest, like something is missing. 

 

“oh jesus minghao don’t cry you’re gonna make me cry!” junhui wails, and minghao snaps back into reality. he didn’t even know he was crying, but now he feels wet trails down his cheeks. suddenly, a toilet flushes, and minghao freezes. it’s either just a random person who was also having breakfast, or one of the members. judging by the yell following, it was not one but  _ two _ of the members. 

 

“soonyoung we could’ve gotten away with it why the hell did you flush?!” he hears seungkwan yell. “it was an accident because you pushed me!” soonyoung yells back. the two shuffle out of the bathroom stall, looking at a very upset junhui. “i can’t believe you guys, actually i can! but if you guys tell seokmin anything,  _ anything _ , i swear i will torture you in ways you can’t imagine.” junhui says sternly, and this is the first time they’ve seen junhui be stern with anyone. 

 

“got it!” the two say in unison, and everyone leaves the bathroom. this entire situation has gone from bad to worse, minghao thinks. the two out of three loud mouths of seventeen know minghao’s probably biggest secret, so maybe seokmin is gonna find out minghao has been crushing on him since the beginning of time sooner than he thought. 

 

**_I’m getting bunny eyes again_ **

**_Every time you get closer to me_ **

**_Electricity sparks and I feel numb all over_ **

**_Hmm, it’s cold and electric_ **

**_This is definitely the love I wanted_ **

 

it’s been a week, since seokmin kind of sent minghao’s world crashing down, and the boys have now safely returned to the dorms. seokmin doesn’t know that of course, he’s still just as touchy and affectionate, occasionally sleeping in minghao’s bed. but the problem is, minghao’s feelings haven’t changed, at all. like not even a little bit, honestly, he probably likes him  _ more _ . 

 

whenever seokmin embraces him, or holds his hand, he feels something in his chest that tells him, “hey hey hey, you like him  _ a lot don’t you _ ?” and minghao is tired of having to hide his gaze whenever him and the other boy make eye contact. minghao wants it, he wants all of it and he wants seokmin the most, more than anything. but he’ll just have to wait, wait until seokmin comes to him. or till his own feelings pass over, because they will eventually. 

 

they didn’t, they never did. and junhui yells at him for thinking that his feelings would. 

 

he realizes it when the gang gathers in the living room to watch kiki’s delivery service, filled with snarky comments about how similar wonwoo is to the small black cat in the movie. seokmin is in his lap, cuddled into his chest as he lays a protective arm over the boy. 

 

seokmin would be lying if he said his heart isn’t beating out of his chest right now, because it is. he hates how comfortable minghao is with them doing this, because he doesn’t know much seokmin is freaking out. seokmin is sitting in his crush’s lap, and not only is minghao completely okay with this, but he likes it. it’s scary, but he likes it too. something stirs in his chest, that he doesn’t know exactly what, but he really likes the feeling. 

 

minghao’s arms tighten around seokmin when kiki falls into forest, and seokmin grips his hand, kissing his neck. sparks fly, and seokmin’s lips are gone just as fast as they came. thank god for all the lights being off as well as everyone paying attention to the movie, because minghao can feel the heat on his cheek. junhui sees, but that’s okay. at least he’ll have someone to freak out with later. 

 

**_It’s so perfect_ **

**_Nothing more I want than just us two_ **

 

minghao and seokmin each go to their respective dorms, until seokmin comes back. “can i sleep here tonight?” seokmin asks in a small voice. “of course, c’mere.” minghao says, inviting the boy into his arms as he pulls him into bed. finally, just them. minghao debates on whether he wants to tell him, that he’s been pining over him since the early seventeen days, or just let them be happy how they are right now.

“i really like you, minghao.” seokmin says out into the open air, not sure if minghao is still awake or not. but he has to get it off of his chest, or else it will truly suffocate him. “like, i really like you, as in i have a crush on you. well, not a crush, but a bit more than that you know?” seokmin says, and he doesn’t even care if minghao can hear him, because now that he’s started he will not be able to stop.

 

“i love you, minghao. you, your laugh, your smile. the way you dance, which is really amazing by the way. but i wish you liked me back because you are just the best person i know and i, i don’t think i would ever be able to fall out of love with you. i’m still trying to understand how junhui didn’t fall for you, because you two are certainly closer than we are. but jesus christ xu minghao, i’m in love with you.” seokmin says it all into the open air of minghao’s dorm room. 

 

lips are on his, quick languid movements as minghao moves on top of him. seokmin remains frozen in place, but his body reacts on its own he kisses back. it’s soft, pretty, full of feelings the two have been hiding from each other for a long time. minghao tastes sweet, like the taste of strawberries when seokmin deepens the kiss, and minghao lets him. it takes a few more moments for their bodies to react to the lack of oxygen and forces them to pull away.

 

“i love you too.” minghao huffs out, hovering over the other boy. weight lifts off his shoulder, he can feel it. the two share kisses,  _ a lot of them _ , including places that aren’t the lips, and seokmin has never felt happier in someone’s arms, as well as minghao, who has never felt happier holding someone. he’s been waiting for this, they both have, for years and not they finally have it. they finally have each other. 

 

**_Summer night_ **

**_Our love is melting in my mouth_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ig at33n or shuagf   
> tumblr 4jsh  
> twt shuagfs


End file.
